Class 3-E's Regalia
by NobleDragon12
Summary: A new kid comes to class. He has no presence and we often forget that he is even there. Who is Sekki Yukine? Rated T cause paraniod


**Thank you all for reading. This will be posted instead of The Immortals of Times Past because I currently have no idea what do with it right now. I'm sorry for those that like it and I hope this instrest you until I can start writing it again. Disclaimer: I don't own Assaination Classroom or Noragami.**

 **Class 3-E, Genral P.O.V**

The students were all siting in their sits, when Koro-sensei, Karasuma and Professor Bitch come in. All students fell silent as all their teachers usally don't come togather like this in the morning.

Karasuma spoke "We will be getting a new student" This caused whispers to spread as a new student will mean a new assassin. "What will they be like?" "Not another crazy" and "Why now?" Were going around the class room. Karauma spoke again "This new student will not be another assassin, rather he will be like a normal student. That is all"

For the rest of the day all the students and teachers, were wondering what the new student will be like.

 **The Next Day**

All the students were waiting patiently for the new student. All their teachers walked in and said "He should be in here any minute now" They waited for 5 minutes before Karma said "Maybe he got lost" A new voice spoke "I didn't get lost" They all jumped. He was standing in between Koro-sensei and Karasuma. They didn't even see him walk in.

"How did you get in without us noticing you?" asked Karasuma, as he was the first to get out of his shock "I just did. I'm not surpraised though, no one notices me unless I do something to stand out" The class got gloomy at that. Then, they start to take in his features, he was shorter then Nagisa, which was a feat in of itself. He had golden hair and ember eyes. Also, he didn't look like he had any presence. They were remineded, again, of Nagisa, but on a more extreme scale.

"Well...please introduce yourself" said Koro-sensei "My name is Sekki Yukine, but you can call me Yukine" Yukine had an air of not caring and that he'd seen wierder stuff then a yellow-humanoid-octopus. It was wierd. "Why don't you sit next to Karma, he's in the back" said Koro-sensei "Okay" They saw Yukine walk over and pull out his books. Then they went on as usual.

 **Lunch Time: Yukine P.O.V**

When it was lunch time Yukine didn't expect anyone to notice or talk to him. 'It's okay, it's not like you weren't expecting it' "Hey do you want to eat with us?" 'The blue haired one, Nagisa was it, he seems to be nice enough. Maybe I should ask if I could have lunch with him' "Hey, I asked if you wanted to eat with us"

I looked over to see Nagisa and Karma next to me...and they looked like they were talking to me. "Sorry, are you talking to me?" I asked "Why wouldn't I be?" Nagisa questioned "It's just that most people would have for-nevermind, I would like to"

 **Lunch Time: Nagisa P.O.V**

I noticed he didn't have a lunch. 'That's weird, maybe he thought he could get something from the main campus' "Hey are you hungry?" I asked "Not really" 'Strange' "Okay if you say so" I replyed. We ate lunch until it was time for class.

 **P.E., Karasuma P.O.V**

"Yukine, have you had any trianing at all?" I asked. Yukine looked like he was thinking hard on something 'Why would he need to think so hard about something like this' "A little hand to hand combat, umm and some sword play?" The last part came out as more of a question 'That's odd' "Well, you will go against me, so I can see what skills you have" "Fine"

I stood in a combative stance while Yukine just stood there. After a few seconds he didn't move 'Maybe he's not comfortble fighting me' When I was about to say he could fight one of the kids, he ran at me. He was fast, faster then he looked. 'I looked at him, he shoulden't be this fast' I tried to get a hit on him, but couldn't, then he kicked my side, and I fell to the ground. I looked up at him and he even seemed surpriased that I fell.

"Sorry" He said. I got up and asked "Where did you laern to do that?" "I was taught by a friend of mine" Was the answer he that came from his mouth. I set him up to trian with me, seeing as he couldn't do it with one of the others. I learned that he really didn't have any weapon skills. When I asked about the sword skills he learned, he said that it wouldn't do anything for him to show, as there really was no way for him to show. When I asked why he said "Somethings are just annoying" While glaring into the tree line 'Why would he say something like that. Is he glaring into the tree line, I don't see anything' I still don't know why he said it.

Also, througout the school day. I couldn't help the feeling of being watched, nothing evil, but observing to see if I was worthy of somrthing. It was unnerving. Koro-sensei, and Irina said they felt the same way, so I asked the students about it.

"Everyone, do you feel that your being watched?" "Sir, we were about to ask you about it" stated Nagisa. Everyone murmered in agreement. I looked in Karma's direction 'Why do I want to look over there' "Why are you looking at me? I haven't done anything" stated Karma as everyone slowly looked at him "You were probably looking for me" A kid in the back said.

'Why does he look familiar...wait that's Yukine. How did I forget about him?' "Who are you!?" shouted Terasaka "I'm Yukine, the new kid. You just forgot" Yukine stated it as if it was something that happened often. Everyone looked like they were thinking about it. Realization dawned on their faces.

"How did we forget about you?" asked Koro-sensei. Yukine just smiled sadly "It's just something that I deal with" He didn't elaborate, rather he said "I do have to get going, I have a job to get to" "Jobs are not allowed unless princable says otherwise" stated Koro-sensei "Well I guess I'm part of the otherwise" After saying that, Yukine got up and left as the bell rang.

One thing was going through all the students and teachers of Class 3-E 'Just who is Sekki Yukine?'

 **Hey guys, just somethings I have to say. We won't find out why Yukine is here until later, as the Class does. Pairings are welcomed. I'm sorry for any OOOCness**


End file.
